guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elemental Sword
Has anybody seen any monsters with this sword? The next FDS? Seriosuly though, this thing is pimp. --Mgrinshpon 06:14, 29 October 2006 (CST) We have a pic, but no information whatsoever? where'd we get the pic? I could definately see this as the newest prestige sword, though. It is quite pimp D: ~Avatarian 86 18:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Newest prestige sword indeed. I've seen three of these offered for sale lately, the lowest priced one was 100k+110 ectos. This pic is from the screenshots thread in guru. Btw, I have the sword, and can confirm that this does not glow nor is animated. It has a glassy/crystal look(not transparent) shaped and colored like dual fire-ice. All mods can be changed(unlike FDS/IDS) and it cannot be dyed. updated everything ;) --Crush 5 Novembre 2006 Hmmm.. why do i think about Tales of Symphonia?? Elemental Swords... only this thing is both of them :) Tomoko 14:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Just wait some time u c the price wil drop fast i mean what did IDS cost the first day u could find it? After a few months it will not be worth so much maby the same as a Fellblade? FDS? maby a bit more but i dont think tiswill be another Dwarven Axe/Crystalline Sword or other REALLY rare sword Merry 14:21, 23 November 2006 (CST) It doesnt glow, no animation... it's just another sword only rare . o my...... this is gorgeous--Coloneh RIP 16:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) My guildie got a drop off the warrior boss in Arkjok Ward. So add that if you want. Nilator 18:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) well, the only enemies that appear in the desolation and in arkjok ward as bosses are insects and mandragor Desolation Drops? Is there a for-sure report of an Elemental Sword being dropped in the Desolation, and if so, where? I can confirm it drops in the Desolation. I just received one that dropped from a Mandragor in The Alkali Pan.68.45.22.161 01:35, 17 January 2007 (CST) Thanks!! I found one in Joko's Domain, got screen as proof Yeh i can also say that they drop there. I just got one from a Mandragor...Req 11...sold for 100k+37 Ectos. Were you farming for it, or did it just drop for you?? Even monsters drop it?! --InfestedHydralisk 09:16, 25 February 2007 (CST) Got a req 11 from a Dune Spider in Shattered Ravine Justin mark 2003 12:59, 27 February 2007 (CST) I got a req 12 one from a graven monolith in the solfourus wastes, in their temple thingy. I got a req 9 from one of the magrador in The Sulfurous Wastes.Marksmen of Hell 15:52, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Sword of Fire and Ice If you look at http://sales.starcitygames.com/cardsearch.php?singlesearch=Sword%20of%20Fire%20and%20Ice you can see that except the obvious design of a half-fire, half-ice sword, it doesn't resemble the Elemental Sword in any way. I think this is just a coincidence and that it should be removed from the article. ~Idanbd 10:39, 24 January 2007 (CST) :it does look very similar. and also, why dont i have that card?--Coloneh RIP 19:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::GW steals so many things from magic... :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :::they really do--Coloneh RIP 19:39, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::What do you think the chances are of a light and shadow? :::::This looks like a light and shadow if you set your screen to black and white.--Coloneh RIP 22:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) erm what is like the drop rate for elemental sword from ancient chest?... or how many u need to open :S.. 100? 200? 300? >.< --InfestedHydralisk 16:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :That's like asking how lucky you are and expecting an answer in numeric form. 132.203.83.38 16:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Haha :::Is it even sure to get a Elemental Sword from an Ancient Chest? o.O :::or else I wasted 60 keys....--InfestedHydralisk 11:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::From the article: "Available from Ancient Elonian chests in The Desolation. With the best drop rate just outside Bone Palace in Joko's Domain." Is this accurate? • Dekan 17:27, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::I can confirm the Ancient Elonian Chest dropping a req 12 elemental sword for my friend last night. He also said he got one from a graven monolith in a group of henchies! He's quite lucky and quite rich. :-p --IxI Raiden IxI 14:54, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::I wasted 66k (110 Ancient Keys) for trying to get a Elemental Sword, still no luck =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:57, 29 March 2007 (CDT) I have spent a little over 200k on ancient elonian keys in jokos domain alone and still no luck,a guildy of mine spent 80k on em and got one to drop in jokos domain right outside the bone palace. :Ive opened 149 AC Elonian Chests got: two dead swords and one Sephis axe, two fellblades, several desolation swords, but not this... safe to say that you need lot more 150 for one ^^ Biz 01:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Currently opened 161 Ancient Chests, still no luck :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::i can confirm that it drops in HoH, because one my guildmates got two there. By the way, they look like plastic nerf toys. Trogam 10:20, 17 April 2007 (CDT) The image link still works. I just loaded it. What's the issue? I clicked the link and it took me to the image. -Auron 04:15, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Interestingly, if I clear my browser cache and click the link, it doesn't work and only displays an error page from that site. If I then search that site for the card and view its page (which caches the pic again) then the link from the article here works fine. Perhaps they something in place to prevent hotlinking? BigAstro 11:34, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Everytime I click the link i get an error. I don't see the point in having it if people can't find it or it requires some special setting to get it to work. HOwever if I am the only one who can't see the link, by all means put it back and I'll investigate my settings. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:31, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Actually the link given by Idanbd above does work (http://sales.starcitygames.com/cardsearch.php?singlesearch=Sword%20of%20Fire%20and%20Ice). We could replace the link on the main page with this link. The difference is probably something about the direct link to the image.. And now that I'm using IE, the link to the image DOES work. Before I was using firefox... I don't know what the issue is. I'll see what happens when I check it from firefox back in my room.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:40, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Screenshot??? WHY should someone have to prove with a screenshot? — Skuld 03:10, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Does this mean we screenshot every single weapon drop to prove its there... >_> -- Xeon 03:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Because it's a rare sword, and unconfirmed? Look at the farming thread on guru, atleast 20+ users have been trying to farm it judging from what wiki said yet no one has as such confirmed it. A sword as rare and valuable as this needs proof. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Disprove that it drops from elementals. We have no policy requiring any proof, but we do have one glaring one against requiring it: GW:AGF — Skuld 03:14, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Link to thread for reference please. -- Xeon 03:15, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::There is no policy, but fasle information is not what a wiki is meant to provide. Many users have not had a drop from this after constant solo farming from these creatures. There only information was regarding this article. I'm not saying they don't drop it, but something so rare with many users attempting to farm needs prove I would assume, rather than a unconfirmed note. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:20, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::How can you say it is false?... — Skuld 03:23, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Read. How can you say it's true? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:26, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not saying either way, i'm saying Asume Good Faith. Asuming good faith is not demanding a screenshot. — Skuld 06:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Assuming Good Faith is not the same as assuming correctness. Suppose I go out and start opening chests and killing monsters all over the Desolation with half of my attention on the game and the other half on some movie I'm watching. I return to my guild hall to sort through my drops, and I find an Elemental Sword. Yay for me - but I can't recall where I got it. Was it a chest? A monster drop? Which area was I in again? Blah! - I can't even remember if it was Hard Mode or not. But what I can do, is post what I think is correct here on the Wiki. In this case, my intention is good (i.e.: good faith), but the information is incorrect. For this reason, a screenshot is required to verify the claim with certainty. Screenshots aren't just used to catch liars, they're also used to catch honest mistakes.--Ninjatek 07:09, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :If we demanded screenshots as proof, there would be no content here :-/ Your call... — Skuld 10:29, 11 May 2007 (CDT)